


Santa Baby

by VioletVelvetHammer



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Bill Skarsgard/Reader - Fandom, Bill Skarsgård x Reader - Fandom, Roman Godfrey - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Sexy, Smut, cum denial, im going to hell, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletVelvetHammer/pseuds/VioletVelvetHammer
Summary: I wrote this for Christmas but didn’t think to post it here’s until now, so here it is! I accept all forms of constructive criticism and I would like to know what you think! My original copy is on tumblr @sorryimviolet feel free to follow me there to see my new works!





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Christmas but didn’t think to post it here’s until now, so here it is! I accept all forms of constructive criticism and I would like to know what you think! My original copy is on tumblr @sorryimviolet feel free to follow me there to see my new works!

I stared at my reflection in the dull bathroom light, my eyes passing over every inch of my body, rethinking what it was that I was just about to do. I heard Bill lightly tapping on the door.

“You got it on babe?” He asked. 

“Almost.” I replied with a slightly nervous tone. I hadn’t done anything like this before. Sure, me and Bill had had sex before, but never like this.   
I squeezed my breasts through the lace and smirked. Though I was nervous, there was just something so scandalous about wearing an outfit that was just so provocative.   
I turned and took one last glance at myself and left the room. Bill was already sitting on the bed. He was stark naked except for a Santa hat and a thin red ribbon around his cock. 

From the look on his face it was hard to tell if he was impressed, or was just admiring the way I looked in the outfit.   
I was wearing a dark green lace teddy, that had a red, frilly trim around the hem of the breasts. The back had a corset look to it; rings adorning the back of the piece, with red ribbon laced in between each ring. He had also gotten me an ‘elf’ hat to match the costume. 

I guess he had noticed my hesitation and beckoned me to him. I slowly walked to him, making sure to look confident and sexy. He smirked, grabbing hold of my hand, helping me onto the bed. 

“I see you look better in it than I expected.” Bill said, climbing on top of me.

“I always exceed your expectations, don’t I.” I replied, while he leaned in close to my ear.

“Always.” He said, just before he licked and bit my ear. I made a small squeak of a noise and he chuckled.

Bill leaned away and bore his eyes into mine, a deep green connecting with wide, innocent greys. His entire aura was enchanting, not to mention how beautiful he is.  
He leans in slowly, my hand immediately going to the side of his face, as I leaned in to meet him halfway. He kissed me with such passion and immersive movement that  
I reciprocated almost immediately, moving my lips against his soft ones. I put my hand on the back of his head, gently pulling his hair. 

But he then soon pulled away, moving to kiss the side of my face and down to my neck. Bill nibbled on my neck, then swiping his tongue over the flesh. I could feel his hands wandering down my body. First to my breasts, teasing my nipples with the pads of his thumbs through the thin material. Bill’s tongue danced against my skin, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.   
He slightly pinches my nipples, knowing how the slightest touch will send my body off the charts. His hands then move down my curves and settle on my hips.  
He rubs little circles on them with his thumbs, softly massaging my hipbones. 

“Fuck babydoll, you look so sexy in this.” He utters as I capture his lips with my own. This time, with more ferocity and desire.

Bill moves one of his hands down to my slit and rubbed it through the fabric, lightly gathering some of the moisture on his fingertips.  
Our tongues intertwined, as he stroked up and down my opening parting the lips of my pussy slightly. He pulls away and whispers against my face, “Baby you’re soaked.” right before moving the fabric to the side and plunging his long, nimble fingers into my entrance. His voice intoxicating, saying those sinful words I so desperately crave to hear.   
I gasp, biting my lip and looking straight into those green eyes, the same green eyes I fell in love with. 

He curls his fingers, hitting my sweet spot almost immediately and I release a breathy moan. As he continues moving them at a fast pace, he also moves my clit in circles with his thumb. 

“Mmm babygirl, you gonna cum for me? You gonna cum all over my fingers like the naughty girl you are?” Bill asks in an almost rhetoric manner. 

My eyebrows turn upward and I shut my eyes closed hard, concentrating on the euphoric feeling.   
But Bill retracts his fingers right before I cum and I’m left on the edge. 

I could sense his arousal in his voice, but to be completely honest, I haven’t looked at his cock since I’ve gotten on the bed.   
So I look down at his straining member, the ribbon making the veins look more prominent.   
“Honey, you’re on the naughty list.” Bill says teasingly, while sitting up against the headboard.   
He brings his fingers up to my lips and I suck them, licking them clean. Looking into his eyes and bobbing my head slightly.

I shift on the bed to accommodate his position, and I get between his legs. “Sir, isn’t there something I could do to get off the naughty list? I promise I’ll be good. Promise.” I reply, feigning innocence.

I swirl my tongue around his leaking tip and kiss the underside of his cock before I pull the string of the bow to unwrap it from around him - almost like a present.   
Once it’s off, I lick from the base all the way up, and then I envelope my lips around him. 

He lets out a low sigh as I begin to bob my head, moving my hand in unison.   
His hand goes to the back of my head, taking off the hat and wrapping his fingers in my hair, to keep it out of my face. I make eye contact with him as I suck as much of his length down the my throat as I can and hum around him. I begin to hear little grunts and words of encouragement from him and it gives me motivation to pleasure him even further.  
I massage the rest of him into my mouth, and I move subtly faster. His hand at the back of my head begins to push me down as his hips thrust upward, forcing his cock deeper down my throat.  
Bucking into my mouth, and his face covered in pure bliss, I pull away for air. 

I still continue to rub up and down his length as I climb on top of him and align him at my entrance. I then put my hands on his shoulders as I ease myself down. The pain was immense as I slowly go down inch by inch, my pussy clenching around him. Bill’s hands immediately go to my hips, trying to help steady me. 

“Mm my baby’s always so tight for me.” He moans, right before bucking up into me, catching me by surprise.   
I’m caught off guard and I brace myself, rocking my hips and reveling in the pleasure and pain I am receiving. But it soon starts to go away as I adjust and begin to enjoy it more.

Bill pulls me deeper onto his cock, and my breathing gets heavier and I moan as I feel him brush up against my g-spot, hitting it again and again. The pleasure is overwhelming and my back slightly arches as I sloppily meet his thrusts.

“B-Bill!” I moan louder as he continues ravishing my sensitive spot.  
I receive a hard smack on my ass and I yelp.   
“Honey, what’re you supposed to say?” He incites. 

I moan as he spanks me again, “Sorry Daddy.” I reply.   
He grabs one of my breasts in his hands, and he pulls down the fabric, exposing my hardened nipples. He continues bucking up into me with each roll of my hips, and I arch my back into his touch, not knowing how much longer I’ll last with all of his insufferable teasing.   
I moan loudly as he starts pounding harder up into me, my pussy throbbing and tightening even more so around his long length. 

I try to hold on with all that I have in me, knowing that if I cum without permission he’ll punish me more with teasing and god knows what else.   
Bill digs his nails into my hips as he pulls me down onto his cock.

“I’m gonna cum daddy, Please let me cum I promise I’ll be a good girl. I need it so bad. Please!” I beg, as he snakes one hand down to my clit, rubbing in harsh circles.

“Aw, my poor little princess needs to cum?” His accent more prominent with each pronunciation that leaves his lips. 

“Yes! I need it so bad.” I nearly cry, my eyes welling up a little due to the immense sensations I am feeling.  
Bill moans as he leans in close, and takes his time dragging his lips all over my neck, licking and kissing, making his way up to the side of my face. And finally I hear those few words I have been desperately waiting for all along, “Cum for me, cum for daddy.” He manages to say in between his breaths.  
My walls convulse around him, as he drags the orgasm out of me, frantically snapping his hips into me, and harshly moving his fingers on my sensitive bud. 

I hear him moan a series of curse words as I ride out my high, knowing he is nearing his peak too by the way he closes his enchanting green eyes, whimpers and moans leaving his soft lips.   
And then it his him like a tidal wave of pleasure and euphoria, as I feel him release inside of me, moaning through his long awaited orgasm.

He pumps his cock into me, milking his climax into me until he finally is finished and I collapse on top of him. I bury my face into his neck and holds me like that for a while, still inside of me. Feeling comfort and calmness in the position, Bill’s lengthy arms encircling your body, absorbing each other’s warmth and harmony. 

We stay like that for a while, until I nearly fall asleep on him and he pulls out of me and lies me on the bed, stripping me of my lingerie and leaving the room to get a damp washcloth. When he comes back, he looks at my pussy, watching a mixture of our come seep out as he resists the urge to grab me by the legs and clean the mess with his tongue. Bill gently cleans me up, making sure not to be rough because of the sensitivity.   
Once he is finished with his task, he hangs it over the sink and climbs into bed with me as he kisses me goodnight, “I love you Billy,” I whisper against his lips. “Love you too kitten, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
